The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Transaction systems provide primitive solutions for the ever growing world of on-line transactions. Typically, existing transaction systems provide a single provider the ability to conduct a transaction with a single user. However, they lack the ability to offer providers (e.g., of service, good, etc.) or consumers a system that can reconcile aspects of a transaction among multiple providers or user accounts.
For example, Apple® EasyPay allows a user to make merchant (i.e., Apple®) specific payments in its retail stores in a closed loop system through the user's iTunes® account, thereby eliminating the need to wait in line at a physical counter; see URL: www.javelinstrategy.com/blog/2011/11/15/apple-iphone-easypay-mobile-payment-rollout-may-delay-nfc/. Another example includes Zoosh®, which uses ultrasound to perform certain near field transactions via two devices; see URL venturebeat.com/2011/06/19/narattes-zoosh-enables-nfc-with-just-a-speaker-and-microphone/).
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0252359 to Adams et al. teaches a mobile device having a motion sensing device and a processor configured to, among other things, recognize a movement pattern and, based upon that movement, determine a payment account from which access information for the payment account is sent to a transaction terminal via an NFC device of the mobile device.
Unfortunately, known existing transaction systems apparently fail to reconcile aspects of a transaction among multiple provider accounts or user accounts. Moreover, known existing transaction systems apparently fail to reconcile aspects of a transaction based at least in part on derived object attributes. Thus, there is still a need for transaction systems capable of reconciling aspects of a transaction among multiple provider or user accounts.